Her Life
by Tinker Bell067
Summary: This is a story about Emma. Her Life under her perfect shell. rated for language.
1. Default Chapter

1**Her Life...**

Hey ya'll! Ok I got bored so I decided to write this...I like it a lot, now tell me how you like it!

Please read and review. It gets better every chapter I swear!

She just sat there, looking at the board as if her life was never horrible. As if it was always Perfect. Language Class is always a bore to her, well every class is, but this has to be the worse of all of them. She always just sat there with one hand propped on her chin and the laying on her desk. She just sat there thinking...she thought about her life these days. Nothing ever went right and it seemed that she could not hide it anymore. People heard rumors about her, rumors that were possibly true and possibly false. This year had changed her whole life, her life seemed to be perfect once, but now it seemed nothing but hell. Hearing death shattering screams every morning, the baby crying, her mother cursing every possible word in the book under her breath..., the love of her life left to go back home with his parents, her friends ditched her...It just seemed that her life changed and now it was just nothing but hell. How she does it? She doesn't know. It seems as if every morning she puts on a fake smile and wears it all day. People act like they don't know the truth, but deep down she knows that they do. Mr. Simpson was " temporary" out for a few weeks and on vacation. _Bullshit_ everyone said. They all know that his cancer is back and really not everyone cares. Manny gives her the _self pitty I am sorry that I ditched you for other friends, but deal..._ look. Jt gave her the _I am so sorry for all that you have been through and that we barely even give as much as a simple wave. _Toby even would just give her the _Thanks for talking to me when nobody would and I am sorry for everything _look.

She doesn't even bother to cry anymore. It seems as if she cried all her tears out before. She isn't strong enough to cry, she isn't strong enough to show everyone that deep down she is a weakling and she does have a shitty life. At school, she walks with her head up and eyes open and beyond. Not caring what anyone thought about her, not caring that whenever she would walk a group of people they would start to whisper about her. _Bless her little heart..._ she would hear or _Maybe we should write her a card and give her a treat._ That never bothered her because at least she was on someone's mind good or bad. At least they would give there mind the time of day to think about her even if it's something not so good. But no at home it is a different story. Shw goes home and walks into her room wanting to die. Her mother would yell at her when she walked through the door and then hand her the baby when she put her back pack down. The old excuse _mom I have a lot of home work I can't watch the baby right now_ doesn't work any more. Nothing ever works anyone...not even a simple _I love you.._

So you see...her life isn't all that perfect after all. In the morning she wakes up, turns on her radio, and puts on this shell that gives everyone the idea that she isn't hurting...Her favorite singer is Avril Lavigne because she can relate to almost everyone of her songs that she has heard. Stuff about heartbreak and never wanting to return home is exactly about her life.

**BRING!**

There the bell went off indicating that Language class was over for the day. She stood up and walked out of the room and down the hall to her locker. She walked with her head high and eyes narrowed. She was extremely tired and angry. Angry that she let her life get like this. Angry that she ever agreed to forgive everyone so easy. She was tired of playing this game called Life. She was tired of hope. She was tired of being someone that really she wasn't. She wasn't a strong leader. She was however, a weak follower.


	2. Hearing the news

1

For the rest of the day things went by like usual. Jt following Liberty around, Manny following Sully around, and Toby trying to get Kendra to even look at him. Did they even bother to wave at her when they would meet eyes? No. Did they even bother to ask how Mr. Simpson was doing? No. Did they ever bother doing anything that had to do with her? No. Why you ask? She doesn't know.

She has tried to forget about them, but it is impossible. She has burned their old photo albums, note boxes, and picture frames. Just about everything and the old painful memories were still there haunting her in the back of her mind. Reminding her that she to once was normal or somewhat.

The bell went of indicating that school was out for the day. Quickly, everyone jumped up and ran towards the door eager to get home for the day. Emma who was usually up there to trying to get out, stayed in her seat waiting for everyone to get out first.

" Hey Green peace." Jay Hobart said while walking up to her. She hated this guy so much." How's life been treating you?"

" Get lost." She told him turning her head towards the door to see if anyone was left inside. Surprisingly there wasn't. Emma stood up to walk out, but Jay stood in front of her. " What do you want now?" She said, her voice full of hatred and bitterness.

He looked her up ans down a few times and then replied, " Oh baby, you know what I want..."

Emma rolled her eyes and bit her tongue for a second to stop herself from saying something that she would later regret. " Go to hell." She said and with that brushed past him and out the door trying her best not to cry.

" He's coming back!" She heard someone say. Not really knowing who said that or cared about who was coming back, she just kept walking until she heard something else. " Sean's coming back!"

With that she turned around saw Ellie talking to Ashley. _Sean coming back? For good? When? What time? How? Where? _Questions soon filled Emma's head as she turned back around to continue walking. _It was probably some rumor that she was trying to start. Knowing Ellie_.

" Emma!" Someone called her name, she turned around to see Jay once again.

" What in the hell could you possibly want now?" Emma said eager to punch him.

" Haven't you heard? Sean, my man is coming back..." he said.

" And I care because?" She said with rudeness in her voice.

For a second it looked like Jay wanted to body slam Emma to the ground and make her die, but then he must have rethought that and answered like this, " Just don't say anything that happened between us ok? Or about me giving you and Alex that STD. Please Em." It looked to her as if he was desperate.

She rolled her eyes and just walked away. She hated to be reminded of that night. It was one damn night and that night changed her life...forever.


	3. The return

1Part 3 of Her Life

Thankies for the reviews ya'll! I hope you enjoy.

XxX

Tears had filled her eyes at the thought of him coming back. It seemed that even though her whole grade 9 year she hated him, she really loved him. It made her day just to see him even if he was with Jay. Who she absolutely hated. When he left Degrassi it seemed that the whole school changed. She had no one to give in to. No one to look forward to when she just wanted a smile. Even though he thought he hated and her and she thought she hated him deep down they both still cared for one another. He would always give her that look. The look that showed something. She could never guess what though.

Him coming back was sure gonna be weird...

XxX

" Sean are you ready to leave?" Sean's father asked him while walking into his bedroom. They had already packed everything of his into his dad's old truck.

" In a minute." Sean replied, He was looking at his old photo album. It was of him and Emma. Emma had thrown it away at the end of last year, but he had gotten it out and kept it. There were pictures in here from their first date, first kiss...etc. He was so excited to see her, but still had Ellie. He didn't know what to do, he just couldn't make another mistake or he was back here.

XxX

Emma opened her eyes to a screaming baby and alarm clock. She didn't want to go to school today, but if she didn't then she would have to stay and here hell all day long. "Emma are you up?" Her mom said from the upstairs.

" mhm. " She mumbled under her breath and then rolled out of her bed and onto the hard basement floor. " Why me?" She said while looking up.

Emma quickly put on some low ride jeans and a brown little T shirt. She put her long blonde hair in a messy high bun and applied some eyeliner and mascara. She then went to her closet and grabbed a pair of brown flip flops.

" Time for another day at Degrassi where I am never excepted and never well liked." Emma said to herself while looking into the mirror. Emma left the house without a single goodbye from either of her parents and walked to school...alone...

XxX

Sean walked up the steps to Degrassi Community High School. So much memories of his middle school life had been here and it had been a year since he had even been here. He looked around for Jay and didn't see him. He looked for Ellie and didn't see her. He then looked for Emma and still didn't see her. " Ga where is everyone?" He said to himself.

" Depends on who your looking for." He heard someone say. He turned around to see Craig.

" Hey dude." Sean said while they did their hand shake.

" So the rumor is true? You are back for good." Craig said to him.

" Yep. I have to stay with the good " crowd " though. One more time in trouble and my dad makes me come back to Wasaga."

" Well that shouldn't be a problem." Craig said. " After all, you have Emma to keep you in track."

" Yeah right..." Sean said. " Emma hates me, speaking of. Where is she?"

" You mean how is she?" Craig said.

" What?"

" Dude, she is just like a walking zombie now. She has no emotion left in her, no friends, no family, nothing..." Craig explained.

" Huh?" Sean was all confused.

" I am so serious man." Craig said. " She acts like nothing is wrong but deep down everyone knows that there is."

" I can't believe this..." Sean said under his breath before he could answer back to Craig though, Jay walked up.

" Cameron? That you?" Jay said.

This gave Craig the signal to leave." Catch ya later Sean."

" C-ya" Sean said. " Hey Jay. Long time no see."

They continued to talk for a little longer until he saw her. He saw Emma walking up the steps to Degrassi with her head down low. She had on a cute outfit and he had the urge to go talk to her and maybe even hug her. He had missed her so much and he really wanted to be her boyfriend again, but right he had Ellie which he dreaded so much...He had to talk Emma, just talk to her and see how she was and ask her things. Things that made her feel special, he knew what things cause she told him what things one night over Instant Message a few months back...

**BRING!**

The bell went off indicating that school was about to start. This sure was going to be an interesting day...

XxX

Well there it was. I didn't care for it...im sorry it wasn't that good. Well I hope u enjoyed.


	4. little bit of chit chat

1Part 4

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have at our lake house since my school just let out for summer! So I was gone...well enjoy!

XxX

" Cameron, how is your first day back?" Jay asked as they walked down the hall to their 4 th period class.

" fine." He said real simple. He was trying to look for Emma. She was in his home room and so far 2nd period class, but he hasn't had the chance to talk to her yet. He has noticed so much things about her that has changed. She doesn't have any friends anymore, she never talks to anyone, but she is always smiling at everyone and acting like things were going great, but he wasn't fooled like everyone else. He knew that something was wrong and he was going to find out.

" Sean!" He heard someone calling his name behind him. He turned around to see Ellie and Ashley.

" El, hey." He said once again real simple and emotionless.

She walked up and jumped into his arms giving him the biggest kiss. Sean closed his eyes and tried to pretend that it was Emma who he was kissing, but it didn't work.

" Can we talk? " Sean said. " Alone.."

" Yeah. Ash, catch ya later?" Ashley nodded and walked away. Sean just looked at Jay then Jay walked off mumbling something about " never getting to hear the good things about breakups."

" So what is this that your wanting to talk about..." Ellie said.

" Well..." He began, but then saw Emma walk by. For the first time all day she had seen him and she stopped. Like a force had stopped her, she just looked him in the eyes and wanted to get lost. She missed those brown eyes he had. Ellie saw what he was looking at and replied, " She has turned into a real bitch, you know."

" Shut up." He said then walked away leaving Ellie very confused.

XxX

_Was that Sean? He looked the same and how she missed him._

" Emma?" She heard someone call her name. " Wait up, Em."

Emma had stopped and turned around to see Sean running after her.

" Sean.?." She was so excited and sad at the same time to see him.

" Yeah Em, it's me." He wanted so bad just to hug her and tell her how much she meant to him, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes until the bell rang indicating that 4th period had 30 seconds till it started.

" I better go, But it was nice to see you back. Have Fun..." Emma said in a low voice.

XxX

_Have Fun? _That was Emma's advice for him? No, choosing the right choices or making good grades? Wow. Emma had changed and he was determined to find out why.

XxX

Emma took a seat in her Reading class. She sat in the back of the room on the far left corner. Just how she liked it, alone. She really wanted to clear her head. Sean coming back and staying for good?

XxX

DO you like? Hope so...plz review.


	5. finding out

1Part 5 of Her Life

Thankies for all the reviews! I love them so so so much! Well please enjoy :)

XxX

**BRING!**

The bell rand indicating that school was out for the day. Emma this time rushed up and got out before a lot of people could. She wanted so much to just get home and go to bed. Sleeping was her escape now. She could go to sleep and dream about the good old days when she was in grade 7 and she had friends and everything. When she could finally reach the part of her life that she loved best. The best part of her life.

" Emma." She heard someone say.

" Yeah..." she turned around to see Sean and Craig walking up.

" Hey Em." Craig said. " Hey Emma." Sean said.

**Flash Back**

" **Hey Emma." Sean had said while walking up to her. She was just talking to Manny about her new nail polish.**

" **Hey Sean..." They continued to talk about the brutal math assignment that Mr. Armstrong had assigned. She was so crushing on him.**

" **It's Friday..." He mentioned.**

" **Yeah.." She said back.**

" **Um, are you busy?" He asked.**

" **No." She quickly answered eager to see what he was wanting to say.**

" **Do you want to maybe hang out?" He asked nervously. **

" **Yeah sure!" She said.**

** End of Flash Back**

Emma stood there frozen just looking at Sean and thinking about their first date. Her eyes had started to water. What was this of becoming of her? Why was she like this now? Who was she trying to be?

" Emma? Are you ok?" Craig asked her.

"Yeah." She gave him a fake smile and replied. " I am just very tired...with the finals coming up and you know me, always studying..." Craig to gave her a fake smile and tried to at least believe some of it, but it wasn't working. He knew Emma was lying and it he wanted to help her.

Sean stood there believing non of what he heard. Emma wouldn't be acting like this when finals were still pretty far away, he knew she wasn't Liberty.

" I need to go." Emma said after a few minutes of standing there in complete silence with the two of them. She turned around and started walking to her locked.

" Wait!" Sean said. Emma once again turned around.

" What?" she said.

" I'll um walk you home."

She smiled this time a real smile and replied " ok..."

" Catch ya later Craig." Sean said.

" See you." He said.

XxX

" Ash, it is so scary to think that he might not like me anymore." Ellie said to Ashley while they were walking home.

" Oh whatever El, listen he likes you. Just maybe..."

" Maybe what?" Ellie said with fear in her voice.

" Just never mind..." She said. " he likes you, wait no. He loves you El."

XxX

OKKKK boring! Im sorry, I didn't know what to write...well I hope you enjoyed!

Oh and I know that that one episode of the flash back went different but oh well! Sorry!

I love ya'll!

Jessie


	6. the break up and not knowing what to do

1Part 6 of Her Life

The whole walk home was quiet and awkward. Emma hadn't wanted to laugh so much in her life. Sean on the other hand had Ellie on his mind. Not because she was his girlfriend, but because he didn't like her anymore and he wanted to change his ways. Emma was who he wanted to be with, but he knew that doing that would take some time.

" Emma.." Sean said as they approached her front porch.

" Yeah." She said

He wanted so much just to pull her over to him and kiss her. Kiss her like he hadn't kissed her before, but he knew that doing that also was out of the question. At least until later.

" Bye." He said and walked away before she could thank him or anything.

Emma sighed a deep sigh and then walked inside.

" Thank God your home." Emma's mother Christine said.

" What?"

" Snake has been rushed into the ER." She said. " I need you to watch Jack while I go."

" But mom!" Emma said but before she could argue her mom had gave her the baby and rushed out the door not saying a word. Emma was so sick of this, she had no life and no friends and to add to that list no damn family. Her life sucked and she hated it. Emma looked down at Jack, he was fighting sleep right now, she decided to feed him then rock him to bed. If he went to sleep maybe she could do some thinking of her own.

XxX

" Ellie, hey." Sean said through the phone.

" Sean!"

" Um, could you come over? We need to talk." Sean said.

" Yeah, sure. Just let me change and I will right over." She said then hung up the phone.

" What did he want?" Ashley asked.

" He wants me to come over and " talk". Maybe...Just maybe something good will happen." Ellie said.

" Maybe!" Ashley lied to Ellie. She saw what was coming and she dreaded it. Ellie finally had who she loved back in her life and now he was going to dump her for Emma. It was so obvious, but yet Ellie was so blind.

Ellie quickly changed and told Ashley that she would meet her later at the Dot to tell her everything that happens. Ellie had ran out of the house so fast that Ashley was left without time to respond.

" Hey El, come on in." Sean said as he opened the door to Ellie.

" So what did you want to talk about?"

" Ummm..." Sean said. " El, you know that I love you right?"

" Right.."

" Well, I think we need to take a break."

" What?"

" I uh..I can't go on being with you and convincing you that I like you when I just love you like a friend to me." Sean said, wow that was easier than he thought. " Can we still be friends?"

Tears had escaped her eyes and the only thing she could was walk out of the apartment and go to Ashley.

XxX

KKK so that sucked even more! Im sorry! I have a writers block...so plz bare with me!

Love ya!

Jessi


End file.
